


for already have I suffered full much

by bookoftheazuresky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Magic, deck building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: “From the way Wheeler goes on, you’d think it’s a huge crime to get game supplies from anywhere except the Kame Game Shop,” Duke said lightly, “so I have to wonder why you’re here.”





	for already have I suffered full much

**Author's Note:**

> After a few season finales, you get to wondering why the heroes don't just play decks with alternative win conditions. Inspired by Dark Side of Dimensions.
> 
> Title is from the Odyssey.

“Um, boss?”

Duke transferred his frown from the supply orders on his desk to the part-timer peeking into his office. “What?” he asked, hoping that he would not be required to break up _another_ screaming match between customers. One a day was just about his limit.

The teenager fidgeted. “There’s, uh, that Battle City finalist…”

Duke opened his mouth, then shut it on what he was going to say. ‘That Battle City finalist’ couldn’t be Yugi or Kaiba, because they were certainly recognizable enough to be called by name, and he was pretty sure Joey would never set foot in his establishment again without a specific reason. That left…

Well, three people who shouldn’t be in Japan at all, one who probably didn’t need to be around Duel Monsters ever again, and Mai Valentine.

Pushing his chair back, Duke sincerely hoped it was Valentine.

He waved the part-timer back to cashiering after she pointed him in the direction of- of course- their Duel Monsters merchandise. At this hour, he could only see a few people hanging around the store, mostly browsing quietly.

It was a matter of habit to evaluate the shelves as he walked, their positioning and neatness, looking for gaps. He absentmindedly straightened the stack of Duel Disk boxes holding pride of place near the entrance of the room, lining up the sleek silver KC logos. He already had a preorder in for the next generation models, part of Kaiba Corp’s first limited run. Perks of being in Domino. To go with the not-so-perks of being in Domino.

He was stalling. Duke patted the display of holographic Dungeon Dice boards sharing the shelf for reassurance, and walked on.

It wasn’t Valentine.

“From the way Wheeler goes on, you’d think it’s a huge crime to get game supplies from anywhere except the Kame Game Shop,” Duke said lightly, “so I have to wonder why you’re here.” 

The white-haired teenager flinched, shoulders rounding for a second before straightening up from looking at one of the glass card cases. The smile Ryou turned on Duke was just a little unconvincing after that- though it might have been the bruise-dark circles that stood out around his eyes, evidence of quite a bit of missed sleep. _Haunted_ , Duke thought involuntarily, then hastily recoiled from that descriptor. In this case, it was _way_ too appropriate.

“Well, I burned a lot of my cards…after, so I find myself in need of replacements,” Ryou said, matching Duke’s casual tone. He paused, then added, slightly less casually, “Besides, I don’t want Yugi to…worry. He takes these things so seriously.”

Duke mentally translated this to: _Yugi and co. are super nosy, and I’m already dealing with way too much where they’re involved_. No freaking kidding. “Well, I’d be a pretty bad store owner if I tried to talk you out of buying my merchandise.” He pulled out his keyring and walked over to the case Ryou had been looking at, taking care to keep his posture unthreatening. “Anything I need to get out for you?”

This close, he could see the quick run of expressions over Ryou’s face. A faint tinge of dismay, concession, determination, and finally a return to the pleasantly neutral face that Ryou seemed to like to use as a shield. “I’ve a list, actually.”

Duke made an agreeable sound and took the sheet of lined paper when it was offered. He read it through quickly, trying to get a feel for the purpose behind the cards. Some of them Ryou should have had on hand already- Monster Reborn was a deck staple after all. Though given Ryou’s comment about _burning_ cards…not that Duke blamed him for that.

_Ouch_ was Duke’s conclusion at the deck that he could see behind the list. He took a surreptitious look at the limited card list taped to the counter for reference. Ryou couldn’t be intending to play tournaments with something like this, heavy on direct damage spells and traps. Not most tournaments, anyway.

“I’m not sure I’ve seen a Dark-element burn deck before,” Duke commented, trying to find a polite way to phrase his next sentence. “But it doesn’t seem like you’re intending it for tournament use? There are some Light and Fire builds that are really successful right now, if that’s what you’re interested in.”

“It’s not,” Ryou said flatly, fisting his hands in the fabric of his jacket.

“Well, you don’t seem to be interested in _fun_ either, so I’m kinda confused. Honestly, I’d be really surprised if you considered Duel Monsters _fun_ ever again, so I’m concerned that you’re forcing yourself back in.” Duke took a breath, and offered, “If Yugi- or anybody- is _pushing_ you to do this for some reason, I’m more than willing to have a talk with them.”

Ryou stared at him, dark eyes huge in his pale face. The white-haired teenager really _didn’t_ look good- fragile was nothing new, but the grayish undertones in his fair skin and the bruised, dazed-looking eyes were. Maybe Duke just hadn’t been looking closely enough before- or maybe Ryou’s possessing spirit had just made it harder to see.

“Light doesn’t feel right,” Ryou said abruptly. “Fire doesn’t either. It- I’m just not- that kind of person. It would be easier if I was. Or if spellcasters…” He trailed off.

“Okay,” Duke said neutrally. He could understand a little of what Ryou was talking about; dice cards- and dice in general- had always worked that bit _better_ for him. They _were_ easier to work with, and Duke didn’t have any trouble believing that Ryou was a lot more sensitive to how much affinity he did or didn’t have with a card. “There’s nothing wrong with the deck design, as far as I can tell. You’d really have to play it to see- but you know that. All things considered, I’m not that worried about your ability to build a deck.”

That earned him an ironic smile. “Doubtless not.”

Duke sighed. So much for delicacy. “Are you in trouble?” he asked bluntly.

Ryou looked down, hiding his face in the collar of his jacket. “…I don’t know.” He fidgeted with his sleeve. “Maybe I’m just paranoid. I _hope_ it’s just that.”

“So you want a deck just in case,” Duke said slowly. It was one of the reasons Duke kept up with Duel Monsters- you never did know when you might need to challenge someone. “That’s…fair enough. Is Yugi getting the same feeling you are?”

“If so, he hasn’t mentioned it to _me_.” There was a hint of bitterness in the last word. Duke spared a moment to hope that Ryou got some less-fraught relationships when he went off to college. Remembering his own introduction to Yugi was enough to make Duke cringe, and Duke had worked off his lingering shame around when he’d spent Battle City keeping Tristan and Serenity a step ahead of the Rare Hunters. Yugi and Ryou- now _there_ was a complicated weighing of responsibility and guilt, real or perceived.

Duke guessed, “And you haven’t mentioned it to _him._ ”

Ryou raised pale brows. “Haven’t I already burdened him with enough? Besides, what’s he going to do about it? If it’s something a duel will stop, I’m not exactly helpless. If not…” Ryou held his hand up to indicate Yugi’s small stature. Even as willowy as Ryou was, he wasn’t Yugi’s brand of petite.

“Point. The situation really has changed.” Duke sighed, and finally unlocked the case. He checked back over to the list and pulled out the box where basic cards were kept. He quickly dealt out the backbone of the rough deck, snagging one of the invoices they kept for just this purpose and noting down items.

“Not that one,” Ryou said as Duke neared the end of the normal cards.

“It’s on the list?” Duke said, reflexively looking back at the notation for Trap Hole.

“Not that copy,” Ryou clarified. At Duke’s look, he flushed. “It feels like…Rare Hunter. Millennium magic. Nothing I want in a new deck when I worked so hard to get rid of it.”

Duke laid the card down carefully. “It’s a fake?”

A headshake. “No, that’s something else entirely. It’s just…cards, decks, pick up the feel of their owners after a while. The more you play with them, the more…willing they are. And the less they like to be turned to other uses. You can overwrite it, but…” Ryou made a face. “I’d rather start over with innocent cards.”

Duke had to ask. “Psychometry?”

Ryou actually laughed. “You could call it that, I guess. It’s just me being oversensitive, really.”

Duke left the card where it was and pulled another copy, which was apparently acceptable. He dealt out the rest without incident, then replaced the box in the case and pulled out the one marked ‘Limited.’ He stacked up a pile of direct damage spells and ugly traps, then moved into the rarer monsters.

“Let me check,” Duke said absently as he looked at the list one last time, then pulled out the most current version of the Duel Monsters Card Index and ran through the alphabetical table to confirm. “I don’t have Shield Serpent in stock right now. I can get it for you if you’re willing to wait two weeks or so for it to get here. I _think_ that’s the only thing missing, but you should check that those are what you want.”

Reclaiming the list, Ryou shuffled through the cards Duke had selected as he cross-referenced, fingers moving with a duelist’s automatic grace. “Yes, this is everything.” He set them back down and considered. “Shield Serpent is rare enough that I don’t think I’ll be able to find it just shopping around. And I’d rather not buy packs, ugh.”

Duke made a noise of humor at the sentiment. “I’m with you there.” He’d always had good luck with packs- as his pickup game with Joey showed- unless he was looking for something in particular. Then he had zero chance of actually getting it. “I’ll put you down for it,” he said, pulling out another invoice form and noting the details.

“If that’s everything, I can ring you up here,” Duke said, picking up the first form and moving over to the register.

“I didn’t really mean to tie up the owner,” Ryou said sheepishly as Duke started punching numbers in.

Duke shot him a look. “Not only is this my store, I’d like to think we’re at least a little bit friends. If you need help, I’ll help.”

Ryou looked down again. “Thank you.”

Duke made a noise of acknowledgement, and wrapped the cards up in a layer of plastic as Ryou paid. He presented them with a flourish and said, “I’ll let you know when your card gets in. Just come in if you need anything.”

“Right,” Ryou said, tucking the package away. Duke couldn’t help thinking that the response was addressed to the former statement, not the latter. Another quick exchange of pleasantries and Ryou left.

Duke leaned on the counter, frowning down at the trap card and the order form. The paper he’d hand off so that one of his employees could get started calling around. The card…Millennium magic, Ryou had said. He’d thought that Yugi had tidied all that up for good, but it made sense that some things still lingered. If it had lasted for 3,000 years, why would a few months have cleared it away?

He picked it up. Maybe it was just imagination, but it did feel a little different. Foreboding, maybe.

Duke slid it into the outside compartment of his deck holster, checking as he did so that his cards were still ready to go. Just in case.


End file.
